


"You're Cute when you Struggle."

by slapmeshigaraki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, Condescension, Degradation, Eating Disorders, F/M, Finger Sucking, Forced Vomiting, Gaslighting, Master/Pet, Passing Out, Pet Names, Spit Kink, gagging, good girl, mean oikawa, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slapmeshigaraki/pseuds/slapmeshigaraki
Summary: Oikawa is trying to get some last-minute work done, but his pathetic little puppy keeps whining for attention at the foot of his bed. He's been trying to ignore you for a while, but finally, he just can't take it anymore. You tell him that you need some relief from a self-inflicted stomach ache, but he's going to make you work for a reward as great as that.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 25





	"You're Cute when you Struggle."

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi babies! this one is a little dark, but i was hoping you all would enjoy it anyway. forced vomiting is introduced and there is kind of an implication of an eating disorder in this, so please if that is triggering for you, do not read this, my love.

“Do I not look busy to you right now, puppy?” You had been watching patiently, sitting still on the foot of the bed as Oikawa typed away on his computer for what seemed like the eighth consecutive hour. The lack of attention was quickly getting to you, so you had started whimpering, quietly at first, which he was able to ignore, but it was gradually becoming louder. It got to the point when he finally had to acknowledge you, even though he never looked up from the screen in front of him, just the sound of his voice breaking through the silence made your heart jump. 

When you didn’t respond, he spoke again, “Answer me angel, or are you too dumb to form sentences?” You shook your head in disagreement and opened your mouth to reply,

“Yes sir, you look busy,” He nodded his head slowly and let out a deep sigh,

“Then you’re just choosing to be disobedient and interrupt me after I told you to wait quietly for me while I finish my work?” This time his deep brown eyes met yours as his fingers continued to move rhythmically across the keyboard below them. 

“No, it’s just-”

“It’s just what? You’re disrespectful and want me to beat it out of you again? You’re such a stupid little dog that you can’t comprehend the orders that come out of my mouth? Or is it that you’re so fucking needy for my affection that you don’t care how much I punish you, as long as you are the center of my attention?” You’re speechless after his small monologue and are left with a blank stare on your face while you desperately searched for the words that you knew he was looking for: the explanation for why you wanted to antagonize him when you had been so good for him just the other day.

“My-”

“Your what? Spit it out whore,” He knew exactly where you were going with this and it didn’t take long for him to have you soaking through your panties just with those few words. 

“My stomach hurts,” It was true, it had been aching ever since the night before. He had taken you out to dinner and told you to order whatever you wanted in order to celebrate your good behavior. However as the time for dessert came around, he warned you not to eat too much to avoid giving yourself a stomach ache,

“Angel, your little stomach won’t be able to hold all of that. I think it would be best if we took it to go and you can eat it later on tonight,” He tried to tell you several times, but as you continued to give him attitude, he finally just let you have at it, without another counter. 

So there you were, your stomach so full that it was hard to move without getting a sharp pain in your body. Even though he had seen squirming in discomfort the entire afternoon, he made a conscious decision not to acknowledge it until you spoke up yourself and once he made his mind up about something, there was no swaying him. 

“Aw, does it? What do you think that could be about?” He feigned incompetence and waited for you to say exactly what he wanted to hear; that he was right and you were wrong. It fed his ego the way nothing else could and the thought that he was slowly corrupting you into thinking that he was always right and you were too dumb to do anything without his assistance made his head spin. 

“I ate too much last night. My stomach is too full.” 

“Oh, is that so? Wow, what a revolutionary explanation that is, puppy. It’s almost too intelligent of an idea for a silly little thing like you to have come up with. Don’t tell me your excellent problem-solving skills helped you figure that out?” You held your face in your hands as the embarrassment started to consume you,

“No, you- you said so, sir.”

“I did? You remember me saying that and yet you still went against it anyway?” Eyes stinging with tears, you shook your head quickly in agreement, eager to do anything to make the pain in your stomach ease up. 

“So what do you say to me then y/n?” He questioned while putting his laptop to the side, leaving his lap open, daring you to crawl into it without giving him the respect he deserved first. Before you spoke, you picked your face-up from your hands and looked him in the eyes, in order to avoid having to repeat the self-deprecating statements to come simply because you hadn’t looked him in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry for not listening to you. I’m a dumb whore who needs you to tell me what to do. You were right, please forgive me.” He heard the conviction in your voice and had decided that you were, in fact, sorry. Your repentance was all he wanted and since he had it, he would give you what you needed. 

He patted his lap patiently and you moved slowly over to him so you were sitting in between his strong legs. Then he placed the laptop on top of your thighs, wrapping his arms around you, resting his chin on your shoulder so he could type.

You waited in anticipation, trying not to fidget to avoid upsetting him anymore. Several moments passed before he said anything again, 

“Open your mouth for me, angel,” You quickly obliged, parting your lips and sticking your tongue out, eagerly waiting for him. His slender hands grabbed your cheeks harshly as a sickly-sweet smile spread across his face. 

“If you swallow, I’ll be pushing my dick down your throat instead of my fingers. Is that understood?” 

“Yes, sir,” The words were muffled through the pain of him forcing your cheeks together, causing your lips to form a pout and blood to slowly pool onto your tongue as your teeth ripped into the insides of your mouth. 

“Good girl,” Without another word he held his mouth open above yours and stuck out his tongue. You waited patiently underneath him and collected the spit that fell from his mouth into your own. His left hand came up and met your already swollen cheek with a harsh smack,

“What do you say when someone gives you a gift, slut ?” 

“Thank you, sir. Please give me more.”

“Aw, such a polite little animal, I almost wish I didn’t have to do this,” His tone turned darker as his index finger found its way in between your soft lips. Along with the ring finger, Oikawa began pushing his hand deeper into your mouth, his entire fist trying to fit. 

Unable to breathe with the way his digits were filling your throat, you started to squirm. Your weak hand wrapped around his wrist tightly, begging him to let up for a moment, but he just smirked down at you in response. 

“Fuck, you’re cute when you struggle, you know that?” You gagged around him for what felt like forever, your stomach begging for relief. He loved the way your little throat tightened around his fingers, it reminded him of the way your cunt gripped around him as he forced his way into you every night. 

“Oh no, is my messy little bitch going to throw up on herself? Go on baby, let me help you. Make me proud,” He pushed the laptop away once again and before you knew it, the contents of your stomach mixed with Oikawa’s spit were being spilled onto your thighs. The humiliation was overwhelming, but you finally felt better. 

“Thank you, sir.” He hummed in content, letting you get the rest of it out. 

“You feel better, angel?” You nod, trying not to look and the liquid that covered your bare legs. 

“Well, I’m glad someone enjoyed it because that was fucking disgusting,” Your eyes widened at this, confused at his statement when he had just told you to do it. 

“But- but, you told me to-” Not allowing you to complete your sentence, he titled your head back, leaving your neck exposed for him as his hand moved from the side of your face to rest on your neck. 

“Don’t accuse me of making you commit an act so shameful. I would never do something like that to my little angel. You did it to yourself, admit it,” Your mind became cloudy as he spoke, he sounded so shocked and hurt at what you said, unable to understand why you would speak such foul words about him. You started thinking, maybe, you had made it up, he wouldn’t lie to you after all. He was always right, wasn’t he?

“You’re right. You wouldn’t do that to me, I didn’t mean-” 

He had you right where he wanted you.

“I don’t know why I would do that, I just-”

That’s it, he thought.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that when you were just trying to help me. Thank you, sir, I’m sorry.”

Damn, she’s fucking perfect. What a naive little pet, my stupid little girl. 

“No no, it’s too late for apologizing to me, bitch. If you think I’m such a horrible person, then I’ll show you just how awful I can be,” Both of his palms laid on the sides of your neck, tightening quickly. Knowing what’s to come you shut your eyes tightly. 

“Keep your eyes open, dumbass, I want to see the pathetic look of fear in them when you realize you’re about to pass out,” As I said, if there was one thing that Oikawa always did, it was follow-through, and this statement did not stray from that principle.


End file.
